


Without Memories

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's 12 Grimmauld Place challenge. Tonks, Autumn 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Memories

It should have been mine, Tonks thought.

She was the eldest child of the eldest child of the next younger sibling. But woman didn't inherit.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place now belonged to a some obscure relative who hadn't been on the tapestry.

She'd never visited as a child. Her mother had blamed the house for turning her cousin into a murdering traitor.

Tonks would always associate that part of London with Sirius, even now that the house was gone, and anyone could see the site it had stood on.

A last tear for her cousin fell with the final wall.


End file.
